Verdane
The Kingdom of Verdane (ヴェルダン王国, Verudan Ōkoku) is a western country in Jugdral, and is the setting of Chapter 1 of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. It is located southwest of the kingdom of Grannvale and south of the dominion of Agustria, a heavily forested area with a large lake in the center. It is ruled by royalty that is not of Crusader heritage. Geography Verdane is the southwesternmost country in Jugdral. It is located southwest of Grannvale and south of Agustria. Its eponymous capital city, Verdane, is located in western Verdane. There are also cities like Evans and Genoa in eastern Verdane and Marpha in western Verdane. Military Verdane's military and armed forces are composed almost entirely of Axe wielders which is reflected by their flag of two Axes crossed together. They are the only nation in Jugdral to have no females or healers in their army. Few of their soldiers wear much armor and have poorer equipment. None of their soldiers appearing to have mounts or magic skill of any kind. Based off these things, it can be said that Verdane is comparatively less wealthy to the other nations. Verdane attempts to make up for these weaknesses through the sheer number of their troops. History Verdane was founded by an unknown king who was not of crusader heritage around the same time as Grannvale, meaning around the Gran Calendar Year 648. The army of Verdane often encroached upon the border with Grannvale, earning Verdane a reputation as being barbarians amongst Grannvale's citizens. Before the events of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Verdane was under King Batu's peaceful reign, where violence was unheard of. The Lopto remnant through Maera resided in the Spirit Forest. At the onset of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Sandima of the Loptyrian Cult bewitched King Batu and waged war against Grannvale. Just before that, Ayra and her half-nephew Shannan went into exile to Verdane to escape Grannvale's war against their homeland Isaach. It is said by Jamke's son in the second generation that Verdane fell into ruin after the death of the royal family and was overtaken by thieves and Brigands. If Jamke's son or daughter live until the end of the game, they take over Verdane and work to make it a peaceful country again. If there are no inheritors, the Verdanians ask Seliph to have their lands annexed into Grannvale (his mother Deirdre, who was from the Spirit Forest, is venerated as the "Holy Maiden" by the citizens), and he accepts. Characters from Verdane Royal Family of Verdane * Batu - The king of Verdane who was manipulated into laying siege to Grannvale. * Munnir - The prince of Verdane who's seemingly devoid of any morals. * Cimbaeth - The prince of Verdane and ruler of Genoa Castle. * Jamke - The prince of Verdane who turned his bow against his homeland in order to try to stop the war. Residents *Ayra, an Isaachian exile living in Genoa castle alongside Shannan. *Deirdre, of Grannvalean heritage living in the Spirit Forest. *Cigyun, Deirdre and Arvis's mother, who used to live in the Verdanean forest and then went to Grannvale. She ran away after some years due to a scandal and returned to the Spirit Forest, dying after Deirdre's birth. *Sandima, a member of the Loptyrian Cult. Etymology Verdun was the site of the longest battle between the French and German armies in World War I. It's also a corruption of the spanish, portuguese and italian word verde, meaning green in english, referencing the wooded forested locations. Gallery File:VerdaneWarriorTCG.jpg|A Warrior of Verdane depicted in the Trading Card game. Category:Locations Category:Nations